ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Memory Alpha:Resource policy FAQ
How are novels comics, and games covered? : Although we restrict information about the Trek universe itself to the series and films for the time being, we also can't ignore the novels, comics, and other parts of the Trek franchise which have contributed to its success over the years. Therefore, we include lists for topics outside of the of our "in-universe" articles (i.e. all actors, episodes, movies, novels, etc. - stuff in the real world) to create a useful reference base. Lists of "supplementary" or "apocryphal" topics on Memory Alpha novels • comics • reference works • games • collectibles • fan fiction Who decided what should or shouldn't be used as a resource? : Memory Alpha uses what resources our decided should be use for articles. How do I cite X resource? : All "in-universe" articles should be cited with link to an article about its source in a primary resource (A valid series, i.e. only episodes and films verifiably from the TOS, TAS, TNG, DS9, VOY, ENT, or series). : Articles should be cited both to a primary resource and a secondary resource if the information is derived from a secondary publication or information gathering method (such as an interview or document from another source). This applies to names, spellings, words or topics not immediately discernible from the filmed version but accessible through a resource that verifies it was devised for the production itself (not after the fact), and not contradicted by more prominent information. Article cited to a primary resource Blah blah, Blah-blah-blah blah blah blah blah-blah. Blah-blah, etc. ( ) Article cited to a primary and secondary resource (small background section) Blah blah, Blah-blah-blah blah blah blah blah-blah. Blah-blah, etc. ( ) Article cited to a primary and secondary resource (large background section) Blah blah, Blah-blah-blah blah blah blah blah-blah. Blah-blah, etc. ( ) Background information This was not readable on screen, but a photographic print in the Star Trek: Blah blah-blah book shows the blah blah-blah. Blah blah, Blah-blah-blah blah blah blah blah-blah. Blah-blah, etc. Implicit or explicit research citation It is possible to explicitly or implicitly cite a secondary source; the list of secondary sources to link to is currently expanding on Memory Alpha. ;Implicit (No link) Background information The script listed the spelling... :Currently, MA offers no links to resources of episode scripts, but archivists who legally own scripts can attest to their content, even if there is nothing to link to. MA consensus has previously decided that reproducing entire episodic scripts on this site would be a violation. ;Explicit (Linked) Background information A photo of this starship model was published in the Star Trek Encyclopedia. :This is a Memory Alpha article about the secondary resource being cited, that we can explicitly link to. Background information An with the senior executive producer stated that the missing dialogue was 'blah-blah blah'. :This is a non-Memory Alpha information source about the secondary resource being cited that we can explicitly link to.